Comfort
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Sometimes, she just needs a shoulder to cry on after a hard day. Jen/Roy


DISCLAIMER: Don't own IT Crowd sadly and I never will.

SUMMARY: Sometimes, she just needs a shoulder to cry on after a hard day. Strong Jen/Roy

TITLE: Comfort

Shutting the door, Jen sighed and tossed her bag aimlessly onto the couch, not caring that half the contents had fallen out whilst it fell. As she perched herself carefully onto the sofa, she took her cigarettes out of her bag and lit one, letting the intoxicating smoke fill her lungs. Slow breaths broke the silence which engulfed her. After a moments silence, which felt like a lifetimes silence, the phone on the wall rang so she placed her cigarette on the ashtray and answered it.

"Hello?" A small laugh came from the other end and Jen found herself rolling her eyes but holding back a giggle.

"Hello, is your refrigerator running?" Jen let a small giggle escape as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Hello Roy." Soon after an ear shattering laugh managed to pass her lips as Roy shouted,

"Okay, okay it's me. One day, one day Jen Barber I will prank phone call you and you will fall for it. Oh yeah, you better be afraid." Jen grinned foolishly and hung up, taking the cig from the tray and having another drag. It was Roy and Moss that kept her going really. Her mother was mourning her dad's death, still after two months, she didn't have any siblings to cry to and her boss thought using rohipnol was acceptable. She would have cried to Richmond but he had scurvy and it was his Cradle of Filth night too. He had one every Tuesday night. He'd just sit and listen to Cradle of Filth all night until he fell asleep. Picking up the phone, she sighed and dialled the first number that came to her.

"Hello Roy?" She whispered almost silently.

"_Jen?" _Roy mumbled from the other end. _"Are you okay?" _Jen gulped aloud and let a small tear slide down her face. She'd bottled it up for too long, put on a brave face, imagined it was all okay when it wasn't.

"No. Can you come round or can I come round to yours?" She asked, her voice almost breaking in the middle.

"_Of course, you stay there; I'll come round to yours." _Roy smiled against the phone as did Jen.

"Thank you." She replied and waited for her Irish friend to respond.

"_No Problem." _He grinned and instantly grabbed his coat from the hanger he had near his toilet in the corner of the room. Manoeuvring around the giant TV in his living room, he found his keys and headed out the door. Within a few minutes he was there and at her door. When the red-haired woman appeared at the door, Roy smiled and handed her a bottle of wine he picked up on his way there. "Hey, I got you a little something." He smiled and handed it over.

"I'm not going to turn to alcoholism. Oh, more white wine, actual white wine this time." She giggled and took the bottle off him. "Thank you Roy, I mean it." She mumbled, another tear falling down her cheek. Roy closed the door and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, hey come on. What's up?" He asked and swiped the teardrop away.

"It's just, I've bottled it all up and now it's all just… too much I suppose." She whispered into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just need a shoulder to cry on." Jen sniffled and finally pulled away to meet Roy's eyes.

"You'll always have my shoulder weather you want it or not." Jen nodded and let a sweet smile creep onto her lips. It was nice to see the softer side of Jen; it reminded him that she was the same as him, human. The fact that she was the same as him also meant he still stood a chance with her and that meant he wasn't completely useless; he was good for something even if it was just a shoulder to cry on.

"Roy, can I tell you something?" Jen looked up at him, her vulnerability shining in the glisten in her eyes.

"Anything." Roy replied with a small smile.

"My dad died two weeks ago." Jen sighed and looked at Roy, helpless and hurt.

"Jesus Christ Jen why didn't you tell me before?" Roy asked and slid an arm around her shoulder when she shook her head and tried to think up some words that would be a worthy excuse.

"I don't know." She replied and took a drag of another cigarette. Placing his hand over hers, Roy lowered it to the table and shook his head.

"You don't need the help of drugs Jen." Jen smiled and nodded, stubbing it out on the ash tray.

"It was just a cigarette Roy; it wasn't cannabis or anything like that." Roy let his eyes meet with hers and added,

"I know it was." With that, he pressed his lips to hers and smiled against her. "No matter what I'll be here. If you need me you know where I am." Jen smirked and pecked his lips once more.

"Shut up." She winked and poured another glass of wine.

**A/N: Okay so second IT Crowd fic, not used to writing them, go easy on me. First Jen/Roy too! Yaaaayyyy! I am now a fan of them. :D **


End file.
